The Dark Phrophecy
by blackheartwolf
Summary: When a few friends get togther during a rainy night, a phrophecy is unleashed. It is said that one of them would betray them all and join the dark forces that seem to all have a part in this. Who is it? Can they stop the madness before the crack of dawn?
1. Character Info

Hey! To all of you, who are reading, thank you. I really want u to comment, even if u didn't like it…Okay!

**Profiles**

Name: Nara of the Water

Clan: Unknown

Village: None

Kekkai Genkai: Can bend water at will

Hair: Shoulder length strait hair with long bangs that go all the way down to the bottom of her chest, black

Eyes: Green but when she bends water they turn blue

Family: Older sister, Tsunami

Background: When she was young, she was born with Yodono inside her and many red marks to keep Yodono inside Nara. She was believed to be dead when Kisame and Uchiha Itachi came to take Nara's demon and to take the two legendary swords that belonged to her older sister, Tsunami. She was then taken to a slave house; where she almost got sold to the dangerous power hungry Orochimaru. She escaped and began to wander around the Ninja Countries as a rouge ninja.

----------

Name: Tera

Clan: Yin-Yang

Village: Suna

Kekkai Genkai: Yoganna, the ability to send ones opponent into a land of nightmare and to make the opponent do as you say, no set backs

Hair: Long, full, and black

Eyes: Unknown, is covered by a silver cloth

Family: "Older brother" Kikiyo and her creators Chang, Venom, and Wand

Background: Tera wasn't born but created as the perfect killing machine. She was labeled Project-X while her "older brother" Kikiyo was labeled the Demon Project-X. She was feared by her clan and was tired of it. She then killed her own mother at age 5. A little after the death of her mother, she was drugged so then her Kekkai Genkai, the Yoganna, couldn't be deactivated. Her older brother then set out to kill one of the Heaven Guardians. He left her with a parting gift: a silver cloth to tie around her eyes. She has worn it ever since. Tera was born without emotion, and lived as so. She graduated from the Suna academy but refused to wear a Suna headband. She lived alone and soon, after her father was mysteriously killed, she took as head of her clan. But, she soon parted and her uncle took over as head until she returned.

----------

Name: Keiko

Clan: Unknown

Village: Kohona

Kekkai-Genkai: Shape shifter

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Left eye is green and right is brown

Family: They're all dead

Past: When Keiko was 10 her whole entire clan was assassinated except her. Keiko's best friend was Deidara. When Deidara ran away from the village Keiko vowed she would find him. Keiko became an ANBU and was given an assignment to become an Akatsuki member and spy on them to see what evil they were up to. When Keiko became a member of the Akatsuki she was so surprised that Deidara was in it too. Now Keiko doesn't know if she should tell the ANBUs what they're up to or make sure Deidara and her new friends don't get into trouble. What should she choose?

----------

Name: Beauty Hoshino

Clan: Hoshino

Village: Suna

Kekkai Genkai: Hoshigan, when her eyes turn purple with black/white designs and turns darker when she's mad, only for the Hoshino clan. She can read minds, go through walls, great with taijutsu, meditates, can hover from the ground

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Background: Beauty Hoshino was born in the hidden sand village. She was born on June 14. Her parents were both killed by the one and only Zabuza Momochi. Then when she was 16, she was being trained by Hayato, her brother. He taught her the Kekkai Genkai of his clan.

Loves: Gaara

-------

Name: Rider

Clan: Unknown

Village: None

Kekkai Genkai/special abilities: Demon eyes...very powerful reading minds and copying

their attacks. Brings back memories of the victims life

Hair: Light Blue

Eyes: Blue

Family: None

Loves: Sasuke…Gaara

----------

Name: Sakae

Clan: Snakecharmer

Kekkai Genkai: Snake eyes (allows to sees moves and is faster at detecting then the Sharingan) and can control snakes at her will

Hair: No bangs, medium, brown

Eyes: Green, red when demon is calling

Family: Dead when her twin sister killed them

Background: Known as a demonic child and is with Orochimaru

Loves: Sasuke

Name: Chizuru Ayame

Clan: Tsuware

Kekkai Genkai/Special Abilities: Koutan Kagi (Soul Key), the ability to read people's thoughts and memories. Can replace other's memories with the cost of one of her own the same length. She doesn't like to use it, though. Uses ice based jutsu and her twin katana Hi-Tuski and Hi-Ookami

Hair: Ice blue

Eyes: Shade of ice blue

Family: All dead

Background: She was only a small child when her father, the last member of her clan excluding her, was killed. She had lived with her mother, royalty of a small village in the fire country and not a member of her father's clan, until her village was murdered except for her. Ayame's last name was of was mother's line and not of her father's because in the village the Tsuware clan was hated and seen as monsters, just as Ayame was viewed. Before her village was murdered she had moved to Kohona for a few years to become a chuunin. When her clan was murder she was discovered by a group of Konoha-nins and brought back to Kohona. She trained under Tsunade to become a powerful medic-nin and a jounin

------------

Name: Kiymori Yamarashi

Clan: Yamarashi Clan

Kekkai Genkai/special abilities: He is blind but can sense sound waves and vibrations and he has many secrets including the fact that he has a Demon Warrior's spirit inside him.

Hair: White

Eyes: White(Blind)

Family: None

Background: His mother died of a disease when he was a young kid, and his father committed suicide

Loves: Tera

----------

Name: Osono

Clan: Unknown

Kekkai Genkai/special abilities-Stitches

Hair-Lilac and Black

Eyes-Green and Purple

Family-(Brother- Kakuzu)

Loves-Hidan

---------

Name: Katon Kajiki

Clan: Kajiki clan

Kekkai Genkai:Yamigan

Hair: Deep Red

Eyes: Ocean blue

Family: Amaru(Older brother), Serea(Younger sister),

Background: Katon was born in Suna. His appearance was different from the rest of his family's and was thought to be cursed. Therefore He was sealed with a curse mark when he was 4(Like Orochimaru's) to seal his power away. Little did they know that it actually gave him even more power, along with searing pain at random times. Also, Orochimaru sealed a demon in Katon at that time too. Katon grew up without anyone's love or affection. He even released the demon innocently and killed his parents, which made him even more of an outcast. When he gradated the academy, Katon runs away from Suna. He then meets Itachi, who killed his clan a few days earlier .Surprisingly, Itachi took Him in and brought him to Akatsuki. Of course he wasn't a full member at the time, since he was too young. But when he turned 11,he earned the Kick-ass Coat and a slice in his Headband. Katon serves as a spy most of the time, but goes on the mission with Itachi and Kisame to find Naruto, and goes with Deidara and Sasori to fight in Sand. Katon can be very random with his emotions, but will kill you if you take his Cupcakes. He's one of the strongest(and most annoying)out of all the Akatsuki members besides Itachi, who he looks up too. He usually doubts himself and blames himself for things he did wrong because of his past. He believes the things that people say and said about him which makes him very insincere about himself. Most of the time, Katon's anything but Mean or Cold, but don't press your luck with this guy.

----------

Name-Tsunami of the mist  
Clan-unknown  
Village-doesn't have one, but lives in the hidden leaf  
Kekkai Genkai/Special Abilities-she can bend water  
Hair-blueish-gray w/ black bangs  
Eyes-dark green  
Family-Nara of the water  
Background-Tsunami lived w/ Nara and their parnets for a time, her father was one of the swordsmen of the mist. one day, Kisame came and tried to take the swords and nara. Tsunami was told to run away w/ Nara and the swords. Tsunami hid the swords and ran w/ Nara and Kisame chased her. She tripped and nara fell into the water. Tsunami hid and cried. when she went home it was destroyed. She vowed to find Kisame and beat him

----------

Name-Tora Higerashi  
Clan-Higerashi  
Village-Leaf  
Kekkai Genkai/Special Abilities-Enzerugan, which is like the Sharigan, but it copys bloodlinelimits also  
Hair-brown  
Eyes-green  
Family-Higerashi-desceased, father's side-unknown, except for Hatsuharu, her cousin  
Background-Tora was born into the Higerashi clan, but had received the power of the Heaven Guardian...but even more powerful.Known of her power a demon came and destroyed her clan/family.she then when to live w/ her cousin in the hidden leaf (more)

----------

Name: Sasora (Last name UNknown)  
Clan: No Clan  
Speshil Ability: HAs A Sertain Bloodline That Lets HEr LEarn Eny Jutsu And Eny Bloodline  
Hair: Almost Blood Red  
Eyes: Bright Red Eyes With One Coverd With BAmgs (Cause Of Her Sahrigan  
Background: (Short VErsion Orochimaru Took Her Away From Her FAmily And She Got Away And Itachi FOund And Raised Her...  
Loves:?? (more)


	2. When Lighting Strikes

This is for all my friends on You Tube…Thanks for being there for me!

**Chapter One: When Lighting Strikes**

"Damn weather…" Tera swore under her breath. Her clothes were soaked, not to mention she was in a bad mood. She had just gotten told that another one of her family was killed. _Whoever the Hell it is, is asking for a BAD wake up call…_ She thought to herself. She looked across the street. A familiar face came to place through the pouring rain. "Hey! Sakae!" she called out. Sakae turned, her brown hair flying in wet locks, her green eyes scanning the area, to see who had just called out her name.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Dude, you looked like you just saw a ghost!" Tera said, running across the street.

"It's amazing…I can barely see! How do you survive with that cloth on your eyes?" Tera chuckled.

"You get used to it…"

"Hey! I was just gonna pick up Katon and Kiymori at the Ramen shop! Wanna come?" Sakae asked.

"Sure!" Tera said putting Sakae under her umbrella she had with her. "Which way?"

"This way!" Sakae said, pointing to the East. Tera followed, with an eerie feeling she was being followed…

-----

"Tsunami-nee-chan! Tora-chan! Wait up!" Nara called out, running outside with her rain coat on. Her long black bangs turned into one big black clump.

"Come on, Nara! We promised Keiko, Rider, and Beauty that we'd be there by now!" Tsunami called back, her black bands as wet as her younger sisters'. Nara ran towards her friends quickly.

"We have to pick up Ayame and Osono along the way, too. Remember?" Tora added her green eyes barely visible. Nara sighed.

"I'll be right there, you guys go on ahead." Tora arched and eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Osono will be worried…" Nara nodded her head.

"Yeah! Go on ahead!" She smiled. Tora sighed and walked along with Tsunami to the place where Ayame and Osono would meet them both. Nara ran to the Gates, knowing that someone would be there. The girl's long red hair covered her eye, hiding something. The girl on the bench sighed.

"Heh…What's the point in being here in this village?" she asked herself.

"Sasora-sama!" Nara called out. The girl named Sasora looked up. She remembered the first time she saw the little girl. Helpless and crying…

Flashback

_The young girl cried. Why did the kids pick on her? What did she do to them? Nothing the black haired 5-year-old understood that's for sure. She ran deep into the woods and found a meadow to share her tears upon. She covered her face with her little hands. Her tears fell like rain drops, splashing as they hit the grass hearing her tale of woe. _

_"Here…" said a voice. The little girl looked up. There, in front of her, was a red-headed girl, holding out her hand! The crying girl had never experienced such friendship before!_

_"U-Um…"the girl stuttered, backing away a little. "A-Are you g-going to h-hit me?" The red haired girl laughed._

_"Of cores not, silly goose!" she said. "I wanna play!" She held up a yellow ball. "Wanna play pass?" she asked in a friendly tone. The other girl looked up, unaware what to do. "Come on! It's easy! All you do is sit and roll the ball to me!" She put the ball that the girls feet then stepped back a couple of steps. "Now you try!" The little girl was nervous and pushed the ball away from her. "Good! Now, I'll pass it to you, and you pass it back!" The red head gently pushed the ball back. The black haired girl caught it and smiled._

_"I-I think I-I get Th-this game!" she said happily. The red head smiled._

_"Good! That's great!" She passed the ball back to the girl. "By the way, my name's Sasora!" She smiled._

_"I-I'm Nara…" she the other. She smiled and cried a tear of joy, hiding so Sasora would not see it._

_She had a friend._

End Flashback

But that next day, Nara did not come back to the tree where they had first met. Nara was sold by whoever was taking care of her into a slave house. Sasora couldn't take the pain that day…It was also the day she, too, got kidnapped by Orochimaru and taken away from her parents.

"Hey, Sasora-sama?" Nara was standing in front of her in the rain. "Is something wrong?" Sasora shook her head, as to snap out of her daze.

"What…? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Nara." She smiled and fake smile.

"Please don't do that to me anymore." Nara said. Sasora looked up.

"Do what?"

"No more fake smiles. No. I'm your friend, I want only the truth."

Sasora sighed. "I was just thinking about the first time we met…"

"Please, Sasora-sama, don't feel bad anymore…" She smiled. "I'm here, alive and well! Come on!" She held out her hand like Sasora did when Nara met her for the first time. "Tora-chan and Tsunami-nee-chan are having a party! I'm sure they won't mind you come!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble…"

"Stop it! I will slap you!" Nara giggled, it was a joke. "You're no trouble! Come on!" She ran through the rain, Sasora taking the lead and stopping a few times for Nara.

_I forgot…She's not as strong as everybody…_Sasora thought to herself. Nara, among the kunoichi and shinobi that were her friends, was not the strongest one. She had always messed up, never had any confidence in herself, therefore not having the faith to complete the mission. Sasora felt bad for her. Having a demon that nobody but Nara and Sasora could hear. Her demon, whom name was Yodono, was always saying how she was weak, and how she didn't deserve anything she had. Chopping down the confidence someone else had built for her and smashing it into little bits.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Sasora-sama…"

"It's okay…Ready?"

"Yeah…" Nara tried her hardest to keep up with Sasora.

_She always tries her hardest…She really wants to change herself…_was all Sasora could think while running to Tora's house.

------

"Osono! Ayame!" Tora called out in the old fortune tellers shop. Osono looked over. She waved.

"Hey guys!" Ayame called, rigging out her ice blue hair. "It's raining HARD…" Osono nodded. After all, she couldn't speak.

"What are you guys doing in here? You were supposed to meet us at the park!" Tsunami testified. "If it wasn't for Tora's Enzerugan, we probably never would have found you!"

Now, Tora Higerashi, of the deceased Higerashi Clan, had a certain Kekkai Genkai called the "Enzerugan". It was very similar to the also deceased Uchiha Clan's Sharingan. But, this certain Kekkai Genkai could copy other bloodline limits. Tora sighed.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there, isn't it, my pretties…" said an old woman's voice. They all turned. It was the owner of the shop, whom people called Lady Physic. Her hair was up in a gray bun and a mass of knots she hadn't bothered to comb out. Osono did hand signs, indicating that she was speaking.

"You gave me a scare, Lady Physic." her hands told the woman.

"I do that a lot…" she responded.

"You guys, not to be rude, but we have to go. I don't was Rider destroying my house…AGAIN…." Tora said. As she and Tsunami were going to walk out with their party, Lady Physic interrupted:

"I wouldn't go outside tonight…" Tora turned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The Dark Prophecy…Tonight…"

"Um…Can you tell us?" Ayame asked, impatiently.

"Go to where you're at, and don't go outside…" At the, Lady Physic went into the back room, leavening the four girls there.

"…Well that was weird…" Ayame said, after breaking a few minutes silence. Tora nodded and went outside, the little bell ringing after the door opened.

-------

"Yo! Katon! Kiymori!" Sakae called out, running for protection from the rain. Katon turned a noodle in his mouth. Thank God he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak and headband. The Kohona ninja's would've killed him by now.

"Hey! Sakae!" he said, his blue eyes looking at her. Sakae smiled when she was under the tarp. "Man it's RAINING…Hello Kiymori!"

"Hello…" Kiymori responded, not bothering to look at any of them with his white eyes. Tera had always had, what you might say, a "crush" on Kiymori, but she never let him know.

"Hello, Kiymori, Katon." Tera said, walking in and closing her umbrella. Katon looked over Sakae's shoulder.

"Hey! Tera! How's it goin'? Are you going to Tora's party, too?"

"Yeah…That's where I was headed…Until I met this rut…" she said kidding, pointing towards Sakae.

"HEY!"

"So…Sakae was supposed to meet you here?" Tera asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Katon asked.

"Because it took us a millennium to fins you! Jeez, it's so hard to see what's in front of you!" Sakae complained.

"It's insane…" the shop keeper muttered under his breath.

"What's insane?" Kiymori asked, hearing the shop keepers tone.

"We haven't had rain till…Well, a very long time ago. Now…" he said, shaking his frying pan at the kids. "…You be careful. Last time we had this much rain a couple of ninja's died on us." As they paid and left, Sakae got worried.

"Ninja's died?! Wow…It kinda gets me worried…" Sakae stated worriedly.

"It's probably just some tale the guy cooked up to scare us." Tera said.

"Yeah, Sakae! It's okay!" Katon said, smiling.

_And yet…_Kiymori thought to himself._ I sense something with…bloodlust…It's following us!_

A pair of yellow eyes appeared from the bushes looking at the four ninja's, the disappeared.

-------------------------------------------

YAYZ! CHAP 1 IS FINISHED! OK…more is on the way! I hope all of u liked it! have a good day!


	3. The Black Chakra

yayz! chap 2! . sry it took me so long! XP

**Chapter 2: The Black Chakra**

"Rider! Get down here! Tora-chan is gonna yell at us!" the brown haired girl yelled up. Her green and brown eyes glistened angrily.

"Relax, Keiko. Clam it down." the blue haired girl said with a sigh. _Jeez, Deidara and Sasori need to break her into some habits….Like how to relax…_Rider thought.

"Rider, maybe Keiko is right. Maybe you shouldn't hang from the chandelier…" the black haired girl spoke to her. "You might get hurt!"

"Feh…Like I would. Come on…" Rider jumped from the chandelier with ease and opened one eye. "What are we gonna do, anyway?"

"RIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the voice of Tora yelled.

"Ah, shit…" Rider muttered under her breath.

"What were you doing?!?! That's my moms!!"

"Sorry…I didn't know!" She held her hands in front of her in a defensive way. Tora glared at her, then turned her head and crossed her arms.

"Hey, you two, break it up!" Tsunami cut in between them. "Come on, bygones, by bygones, right?" Tora glared at Rider then she looked away.

"Whatever…"

"Dude, what did you do to get Tora in such a bad mood?" Tera said, opening the door.

"Ah, Tera-chan!" Osono said with her hands. "How are you?"

"Not good. Some damn bastard keeps on killing off my clan members." She rubbed her temples. "Augh…I have a headache…" She looked up at Kiymori. His eyes stayed focused on something he couldn't see ahead of him. Tera sighed. How hard it was to handle these emotions. She was created without them, and yet….

Tera shook the thought off. Maybe it would pass away. "Who are we missing?"

"Just Nara." Tsunami said. She sighed.

"Sorry…I'm here…" Nara said, opening the door for her and Sasora.

"NARA!!!!!!!!!!!" Keiko yelled and ran over to give her a massive hug. Nara fell over.

"Um….Hello, Keiko-sama…" She smiled. Keiko got up.

"So, we have: Tora, Tsunami, Osono, Ayame, Rider, Beauty, Katon, Kiymori, Sakae, Tera, me, Nara and…"

"Sasora." Sasora cut in.

"Thank you, and Sasora!" Keiko smiled. "Let's get this party started!"

------

Katon yawned. "Guys, we've been playing retarded games for over an hour."

"AND PLAY ON WE SHALL!" Rider yelled and looked at her cards. "…Go fish…"

"Damn you, Rider!" Beauty called out and drew up a card.

"Hey! I know what we can do!" Tsunami smirked. "How about a séance?"

"A-A séance?" Nara asked worriedly.

"Aw, c'mon, Nara. It won't kill you!" Rider said. "Now, everyone get in a circle."

"I don't know guys…" Sakae said.

"You're worried about that thing that the gut at the ramen shop said." Tera responded. Sakae grew an anime vein.

"HOW THE HELL DOES YOU KNOW THESE THINGS?!"

"…I have my ways…" Tera said with a smirk. Katon slammed his hand into his palm.

"Oh yeah! I think I know what he's talking about! Itachi-sama told me…" He cleared his throat and looked at them.

"One rainy night, 9 shinobi were on a mission on the outskirts of Kohona. They started hearing noises and thought it was an attack from another country. But then, thousands of demons were let loose." He looked at Sasora, Sakae, Nara, then at his own hands. "The night when the demons were released into the ninja world, and we were chosen as their vessels…" He fell silent for a moment. "There was one ninja that survived, and predicted that they would come back with the betrayal of one ninja…He died a couple of weeks later…" Nara looked frightened and stared at him.

Soon, her scream filled the room, and Nara disappeared.

---------------

0.0 sry bout da long wait…XP I hope it wasn't very crappy DX comment!


	4. The Torture

Katon wanted this chapter…but I made him wait…XD this is for u Katon!

**Chapter 3: The Torture**

Katon jolted up. "Nara-chan?" he asked. Tsunami looked around with fearful eyes.

"Nara?!" she called out.

"Maybe it's a prank?" Sakae suggested.

"It can't be. I knew Nara for a long time and I bet she doesn't even know what a prank is!" Sasora said. They all started searching frantically for her. Kiymori and Tera got up together and searched away. With s flash, Kiymori was gone.

"Kiymori-kun?" Tera said and turned around. He wasn't there. "KIYMORI-KUN!!" Tera ran over to Katon "Katon, Kiymori-kun is-"But she was cut short when in another flash, Katon was gone. "Oh shit…" Tera said.

"What's going on?" Tora asked but then, Tera disappeared.

"Oh my god…" Tsunami said.

"Katon!!! This isn't funny! We know you played this prank at my birthday party!" Rider yelled. "Don't make me get the plunger again!" No reply.

"Guys…" Beauty said. "I think they're gone."

----

"WTF IS GOING ON HERE?!" Tera screamed, pounding on the door. They were inside a metal box, and it was very crammed. She was pissed and confused. One thing she knew was that she was looking for her friends, and the next she was in some sort of metal box. A sudden drilling filled her ears. She turned.

To her left, was a laboratory. For some reason, it was familiar to her. She steeped lightly into the marble floor where the drilling began. There her eyes widened under the cloth.

"We've been waiting for you…" a man said. His suit was dark and his eyes deemed a black texture. Tera took a step backwards.

"W-Wand…" she spoke softly.

"Don't forget me." said another voice. Tera turned to see the light man, whose eyes brightened up the day.

"Chang…" she said. They were the two people she feared. They two people who knew what her purpose was without asking. They two people who controlled her very existence.

They were her creators.

-----

Kiymori's hands scraped the metal walls. _What's going on…? _He thought. He desperately searched for a door knob, but he found nothing. He was trapped. He fell to his knees, feeling for anything to rip apart. Nothing. A sudden cough made his head jerk up.

_M-Mother?_ He thought. Kiymori turned his head towards the noise. As he walked over, his chakra sensed a room from his childhood. The nursery. Kiymori's hand found a soft sheet on a bed. His hand traced the sheet until he found a little boy's hand. He recognized the hand, somewhat, and then, the little voice spoke.

"Get better, Mother." Kiymori's blind eyes widened in shock. He knew the voice very well, but he couldn't believe it.

"I love you, Kiymori…" spoke the voice of his sick mother.

A tear fell from Kiymori's blind white eye.

-----

Katon was frustrated. What the Hell happened!? He paced the box up and down. What a bore. After a while of looking for a way out, Katon had given up.

Until…

Katon heard footsteps. Weird. Katon turned to the noise, and his eyes widened.

Itachi! Itachi was running to come save him! Katon was so relived. He stood up.

"Itachi-sama! Oh I'm so glad you came!" he yelled out, but then Itachi stopped. His Sharingan pieced his soul. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Katon…You're a disgrace to the Kajiki Clan…" he said. It wasn't his voice, though. Katon gasped as Itachi transformed into…

Into…into…

Katon's older brother, Amaru Kajiki.

-----

Nara was confused, scared, and worried. She was worried for her friends. She was scared of where she was and what might happen to her. And she was confused because she didn't know where she was. She looked around nervously with her green eyes. A huge metal box, held her captive. Why was she trapped? The fear and confusion made her break out into tears. She brought her knees to her chest and cried hard until she heard footsteps.

Two fingers poked her forehead and Nara slowly looked up. There, was her own sister, Tsunami. Nara's eyes swelled with tears. The kind face was smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Ts-Tsunami-nee-chan…I-I…" Nara spoke softly and then, something unimaginable happened.

"You're a weakling, Nara…" Tsunami spoke, and her warm smile turned into a cold stare.

It was worse that Nara thought.

-------------------------

END CHAP! –Dies- DX here yews are nee-chan. :3 and hellwo lil nee-chan x3


	5. The Torture Begins

Nee-chan yew better post the next chap in Ur story…-shifty eyes- yew guys should read it! Its gonna be great! o

**Chapter 4: The Torture Begins**

Tera couldn't believe it. Was in a genjustsu? Or maybe a trap. It wasn't making sense. The last time she had saw them was many years ago…

Flashback

_The black haired girl stood above the corpse of her mother. For so she called her that. She wasn't a natural born child that she was not. Her Yoganna slowly deactivated and the 7 year old glared down at the bloody body. 72 kunai's, 12 shuriken, and 42 ninja stars implied her beautiful body._

_It was the best work yet for Project-X._

_Wand stepped forward. His black eyes scanned the room. "What a perfect kill, Project-X…"_

_"What one indeed…We have created you well…" Chang said._

_"What about nii-san? You promised me he would be here to help me, but he's not here, so I had the fucking kill her myself!" Tera rang out and threw a spare kunai at them. Wand caught it with ease._

_"Calm down, Project-X…"_

_"Kikiyo is after Kajiki Katon…You know him, right?" Chang said slowly._

_"Katon?! Why not?! He's a little demon and I hate him for breaking Kirro-chan's heart! She liked him a lot, and he wants love, right?! But no, he had to throw it away like a little bastard!" Tera slurred out. Her emotions were getting higher and angrier, and that was deadly for a Yin-Yang to do. _(A/N: yep, I have an RPC named Kirro who had a crush on Katon when she was lil x3 she got over it though when he turned her down and killed the clan. Poor Kirro-chan! –huggles kirro plushy- TTTT back to the story…")

_"Project-X, your brother will be here soon, please, clam down. You're having a fit" Chang spoke._

_"I HAVE A FUCKING NAME, YOU BASTARD!" Tera screamed. Chang flinched slightly "I'm not your weapon, you bastards; I'm a Yin-Yang warrior!" Tera charged them and activated her Yoganna. Wand easily doges the 7 year-olds charges and twisted her arm. Tera yelled in pain._

_"Maybe…Maybe not…We'll see about that…" Wand whispered into her ear. Tera struggles to get free. "In 6 years time we shall return…and by then, you should be ready to be our weapon…"Tera's eyes widened and just when Tera was about to attack, they both vanished._

_Tera swore she would kill both of them when she got older…but for now…she was a cold blooded killer of the darkness…_

------

Kiymori couldn't believe it. He couldn't fathom it. He didn't WANT to either. The memories…all swirling around in his head. Everything!

"Mister?" said his little voice. Kiymori took a sharp breath in. "Mister?" he asked again.

"Ye-yes?" Kiymori answered, not sure if his younger self could hear him.

"Is everything gonna be alright?" he asked.

The pain, the fear of blindness, everything rushed back to him. The suffering his father went through, to make him do that and leave him alone. All the emotions flowed into him for good. Kiymori fought back his tears.

"No…" he said. He could sense little Kiymori look at him in surprise. "It's only getting worse and worse…" he spoke and tried to run away.

Little Kiymori disappeared in a puff of smoke. In that shape, came a woman. He lips were blood red, as sp her hair. She had a lust for power glistening in her eyes.

"You can run, Yamarashi Kiymori, but you can't hide from me..." she spoke evilly and softly.

-------

Katon turned away from his older brother. Amaru, his genius brother, glared at him. A failure…The words he had always used with him when he was young. How long ago was it? Not too long…

Flashback

_"C'mon, Katon-nii! We're gonna miss it!" yelled the little red head. Kajiki Yuora was her name. She was wealthy beyond belief and a good sport. His only friend. _

_"I-I'm coming!" the young red-head stuttered. What a shy one. He always was disregarded because of his ability to activate his Kekkai Genkai before anyone his age. A demon they thought of him. What idiots._

_"Look! Cousin Amaru is fighting!" Yuora exclaimed. Katon looked over_

_Amaru, as usual, was fighting with his Yamigan activated and kicking the shit out of his opponent. His graceful yet deadly movements could only be described with one word:_

_Beautiful._

_The Yamigan in his use could kill anyone with a single glance if Amaru was pissed enough to conger up such a cold glare. What a fighter! What a genius! What a…a…_

_A Kajiki._

_"Cousin Amaru! Over here!" Yuora called after his match. Amaru glanced over at them._

_"Good afternoon cousin Yuora…Demon…" he said coldly. Katon flinched and cowered a bit._

_"G-Good job in the fight…" he seems to say._

_"I don't talk to failures OR demons, thank you very much." was all Amaru could say before shoving Katon away and walking off. Yuora looked at him astonished and pissed. Katon looked down and repeated the words he had heard more than once from his brother._

_Failure…Demon…_

-----

Nara cowered away from Tsunami. Why? Why was her own sister treating her like this?!

"You're too weak…" Tsunami spat and threw a kunai at her.

Nara's eyes widened and jumped away into the back of someone. She turned.

"Zachi-nii-san!" she said in relief. He had always taken care of her. Maybe he'll stop her and tell her what was going on.

"Don't touch me, Hell Guardian!" he spat and shoved her to the ground. Nara fell with a yelp and looked up with fear in her eyes.

_Wh-What's going on?!_

---------------------------------------------

yea that sucked! DX XP –dies- sry…Dx review plz!


End file.
